Specs Appeal
by Smartlooks
Summary: One of us is a brain...and an athlete...and a basket case...a princess...a four eyes...and a criminal... Does that answer your question?... Sincerely yours, the Breakfast Club.


**Hi everyone! Thank you for dropping by to read Specs Appeal! I hope you enjoy my OC:) R&R! I do not own the Breakfast Club. If I did the couple would not have been so cliched. ANd Annie would be in the movie...but I don't own them so yeah. Enjoy.**

* * *

As the entire school filed out towards the lawn I lagged behind. There wasn't even a scheduled fire drill today. I was in the middle of a chemistry test and now I'll have to finish it in a rush. It won't be that bad though... The noise of voices grew louder and I trailed behind the crowd of rowdy teenagers. The wind blew and ruffled my hair.

"Watch out!" Somebody warned. I looked up too late because John Bender, the one guy I didn't want touching me. Crashed into me. His hands gripped my hips as he regained balance, keeping us from falling. In a reflex I clutched his jacket, scared.

"What the hell?!" I cried out, but he didn't let go. I had thought I had sounded angry.

"Such a nice position," He purred. I glanced down, his hands were on my hips and our lower bodies were touching in a way I didn't want.

"Get off!" I yelled, but he didn't move as quickly as I liked. He smirked, blew a kiss then ran off with a fuming Vernon hot on his tail.

"Hey, you, girl! Which way did he go?" He demanded, but before I could reply he spoke again,"Tell me where he went!"

"Uh, I don't know!" I rattled out, but he seemed not to believe it or not to care because he spoke over me.

"Tell me now or have detention!" He barked shoving his clenched fist with his pointer and pinky out at me.

"Detention? For what? He ran into me then ran off. I don't know where he went!" I exclaimed. His eyes narrowed and he scoffed.

"I saw you two. He has you wrapped around his finger. Tell me where he went." He demanded again.

"Wait, you think me and Bender- together?Ew!For the last time I don't know where he went!"

"That's it, Missy! Tomorrow, all day, you're mine!" He growled stalking off calling Benders name.

The bell sounded and we all herded back into the school. I never finished my test.

* * *

My mother freaked when I told her I had detention. She took my keys and told me I was grounded for the weekend. Then she told me to tell my father, I trudged downstairs not at all looking forward to it. My father's at home office was in the basement. He was a carpenter and owned a store in town and like most other days, he was sitting down there finishing his work. I could hear him sanding the wood. I opened the door and stood in the doorway. My father was hunched over a cradle for my neighbors first child.

"Dad?"

He swiveled around on his chair. He smiled, revealing perfect white that peaked out from under a orange and white speckled 'stache. The one thing I inherited from him. Straight teeth. And that we both are completely blind without glasses.

"What's up? How was school?" He asked.

"Well..." I fiddled with the hem of my shirt," Promise not to be mad?"

This got his full attention,"What is it?"

"I have to be at the school at 7 tomorrow morning," I told him.

"Why would that make me upset?"

"It's for detention," I said calmly.

"Detention?" He scoffed in disbelief.

"Yeah, and I didn't even do anything wrong!"

"Well, you obviously did something wrong, or you wouldn't have gotten detention. Your mom took your car?" He asked.

"Yeah,"

"Alright, I'll take you," He gave a nod and swiveled back around to commence his sanding. I crossed my arms a bit nerved he didn't ask me how I got the detention.

"You're not even going to ask me what the detentions for?"

He waved his hand and chuckled looking over his shoulder at me,"Nah, it couldn't have been that bad," he said.

"Annie, time to eat. Come take your fathers plate to him," My mom called from the top of the stairs. I turned on my heel stomping up the stairs to retrieved my fathers food. Later that night my father asked if I wanted to go our store afterwards to help him pick out a stain for the cradle. I just stared at him and shut my door.

* * *

_**"And these children that you spit on**_  
_**As they try to change their worlds**_  
_**Are immune to your consultations**_  
_**They're quite aware**_  
_**of what they're going through"**_

_**- From David Bowie's "Changes"**_

The next morning I got up at 6:30, showered, applied a minimal amount of makeup and french braided my shoulder length red hair. Fixing it so my bangs were swept to the side and I had some curls framing my face. I quickly dressed realizing it was almost seven. I pulled on my white with thin green stripes shirt dress. The sleeves were rolled up loosely and the top three buttons unbuttoned. The hem of the dress hit me mid thigh so I made a mental note to grab my thick scarf and brown leather jacket before leaving the house.

I slipped on a pair of brown leather flats and dashed downstairs grabbing the scarf and jacket. My father had made my lunch and handed me a bowl of cereal. As quickly as I could I scarfed down the cereal and followed my father out to the car. In less than five minutes I was going to be imprisoned for eight hours. My father reminds me about the visit to the shop and I nod and quickly exit the car before he can say anything else.

I follow a prep with red hair into the school. Once in the library she claimed a seat in the front by a jock. I sat down beside Brian in the middle table. I took the last seat and smiled at Brian who nodded in return. He was a sweet kid, a bit of a nerd, but sweet. He was in my Chemistry class. I wondered how he ended up in here. I laid my scarf on the back of my seat when John Bender walks in. Of course he'd be in here too. He's knocking things off of the librarians desk and takes a few hall passes before walking over to the table Brian and I were sitting at.

Without saying a word he glances down at Brian who then gathers all his things and moves to the opposite table. I stare wide eyed. Bender doesn't say anything to me, instead he sits and props his feet up into the empty chair. I scoot my chair away from him and I catch an upturn of his lips. A girl in all black now occupies the very back table. I recognize her from art class and wonder if she'll mind me sitting with her, but change my mind when she glares at me. I push up my glasses and place my hands in my lap trying to be as small as possible.

Vernon walks into the Library with a smug smile on his face.

"Well, well. Here we are! I want to congratulate you for being on time." Vernon pauses to look at the red head who raises her hand.

"Excuse me sir? I think there's been a mistake. I know it's detention, but, um I don't think I belong here," She said. Vernon just stares at her and doesn't reply.

"It's now seven-oh-six. You have exactly eight hours and fifty four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways." He explains. At that same moment, Bender shoots spit into the air and catches it with his mouth before it gets any closer to me. I gasp in disgust and scoot further away from him. He sets his feet back onto the chair and and leans his head back. That's a good plan. Sleep the day away.

"And you may not talk. You will not move from those seats," Brian freezes mid move and shifts back to his original seat. I should have moved when Brian did now I'm stuck here with him. I look to Bender when Vernon walks up to our table. He pulls the seat from under Benders feet,"And you may not sleep. Alright people, we're going to try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay of no less than 1,000 words describing to me of who you think you are," Vernon explains passing out the paper.

Is this a test?" Bender asks from beside me. Vernon once again ignores a question and just continues.

"And when I say essay, I mean essay. I do not want a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear Mr. Bender?" He asked.

"Crystal," Bender replied.

"Good. Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you care to return."

Brian raises his hand and stands up I look at him confused,"You know I can answer that right now sir... that'd be a 'no', no for me. Because-," Vernon cuts him short,"Sit down Johnson," he barks and Brian obeys.

"Thank you sir," Brian says placing his head down on the table a bit defeated. I glare at Vernon for being so mean and he catches me.

"Ms. Flick, have something you want to say?"Everyone turns to me and I swallow.

"Uh, you don't have to be so rude," I told him.

He smirks,"You think this is rude? How about you join me next Saturday to find out what rude really is?"

I frown in defeat and sink deeper into my seat. Great.

"My office is right across the hall, any monkey business is is ill advised. Any other questions?" Vernon eyes linger on me before Bender speaks up.

"I got a question, does Barry Manilow know you raided his wardrobe?" We all stifle laughs.

"You just bought yourself another detention for next Saturday. Looks like you won't be alone Ms. 't mess with the Bull young man, you'll get the horns," He told Bender before leaving the Library.

Bender glances at me for the first time since he sat down before looking at everyone else,"That man is a brownie hound."

* * *

**So here is the first Chapter with my OC, Annie Flick :D Let me know what you think:) **


End file.
